


The  Boat Heist

by xSkairipax



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Fairy tail Idiots
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSkairipax/pseuds/xSkairipax
Summary: We live in a cruel, selfish world. People would do anything for money. For fame. Its to the point where one would throw their own useless waste onto someone else, as long as they never get to see it again.Well, that's all going to change. Slowly, one step at a time, but it’ll change.At the moment, my actions may seem selfish, though just as you wouldn’t judge a book by its cover you won’t judge this story as its beginning. Wait a while, and you will open up something extraordinary. So continue reading.Because today, we’re stealing a boat. Maybe two, or three or four. As many as we can steal.





	The  Boat Heist

We live in a cruel, selfish world. People would do anything for money. For fame. Its to the point where one would throw their own useless waste onto someone else, as long as they never get to see it again.  
Well, that's all going to change. Slowly, one step at a time, but it’ll change.  
At the moment, my actions may seem selfish, though just as you wouldn’t judge a book by its cover you won’t judge this story as its beginning. Wait a while, and you will open up something extraordinary. So continue reading.  
Because today, we’re stealing a boat. Maybe two, or three or four. As many as we can steal. 

“So-...” Link began, just as he pulled into the round-about leading to the building in which a famous man is hosting a party.  
“So?” Akane questioned, turning to face him.  
“So.” I agreed, folding my arms over my chest. “Everyone knows what to do?”  
“Nope.” Alex leaned back in the car chair, glancing out the window ever so slightly.  
“Me neither. We should’ve planned sooner.” I muttered after a long, annoyed sigh. “Well I need to get inside for sure. Alex, Link, you both are posing as security, try to keep guards off my back?” Alex hummed in response. “Aka, you and Free act like your interested in his dumb shit. Nero and Fay are going to deal with the information once I get my hands on it back at HQ. Questions?” There were a few moments of silence between the group.  
“We need a better plan.” Nero said over the comns.  
“Like?” I asked, rolling my eyes. “Not like we have time. Adjust to fit what we’re trying to do. I just need… maybe fifteen minutes on the inside. That’s it.”  
“And if you, lets just say, bump into one of the actual guards? Or even Sterling himself? Not like you can fight.” Nero continued over the comns.  
“I can fight!” I argued.  
“No offense- Shorty- but you can’t fight.” Link said, turning in his chair to look back at me.  
“Call me shorty again and I will stab you with a pen.” I threatened, glaring at him.  
“Whatever you say, Rosa.” Link replied with a chuckle. “I think she can do it. As long as we stick to this dumb plan, we got this.”  
“Imma trust you guys on this. Oh and- lets try not to be suspicious.” Akane said just as she jumped out of the car, followed by Free, then by me.  
“I’ll park the car and follow. Nero, Fay, keep an eye on Rosa from the cameras please.” Link said as Alex finally got out of the car as well.  
“Got it.” Fay replied over the comns.  
“Good. Everyone, keep each other updated. No going in the dark without someone else.” Link concluded as he began driving away. A chorus of responses along the lines of ‘Gotcha’ and ‘yes sir’ followed as we all began splitting up.  
I began making my way towards the main building as casually as possible. I’d assume people don’t normally walk in, considering it has so much information on these government boats, but I’ll find a way.  
Like I always do.  
“Everyone in position?” I muttered into the comns as I straightened my skirt, glancing around.  
“Right behind you.” Aka replied, stopping to the side to fix her dress while subtly planting a recording device, just in case we need an escape plan. All she needs to do is talk with one of the executives, and get them to admit something bad. She’s good at it, so we don’t question it.  
“Getting there.” Alex said as he made his way towards the side of the building, disappearing off into the distance.  
“Can’t find any damn parking!” Link complained before sighing heavily.  
“No need to rush, this place has good food anyways.” Came Free’s response. I couldn’t help but chuckle. With what we do, we’re always at risk for getting arrested, but everyone tends to make what we do fun.  
Makes it less stressful, too.  
“Fay? Nero? You guys good on your end?” I asked.  
“Would feel better if I were with you guys- no offense Fay- but yeah, we’re good.” Nero replied with a scoff.  
“You broke your leg therefore you stay back until its healed.” I reminded him.  
“Yeah yeah yeah.”  
“Oh come on, I am not that bad!” Fay said, huffing. “My skills back here are great. I’ll teach you my magic.”  
“But I wanna kick ass.” Nero continued to complain.  
“No kicking ass until you’re healed. I am heading inside the building, you guys got eyes?” I asked just as I neared the main entrance.  
“Yes, Rosa, we all have eyes.” Free replied.  
“That’s- you know what I mean Free-.”  
“Yes, I see you in the cameras. You need the data from the third floor, and so far from here to the staircase I see no one.” Fay said. I could partially hear her frantically typing.  
“But… Why can’t I take the elevator?” I asked.  
“Too risky. Get your lazy ass up the stairs and hurry up we may not have much time.” Link told me.  
“Fine, fine I am going.” I said as I quietly jogged down the halls in search for the staircase. I quickly followed Fay’s instructions, pausing when people passed and turning at random corners to prevent being seen.  
After about fifteen minutes of sneaking around, I finally made it up the staircase and began making my way towards the room with all the data I need.  
“Wait- Rosa stop-” Nero said. I immediately froze, raising an eyebrow. “People are coming your way. Get inside one of the rooms, fast.” I quickly followed his instructions, trying to open one of the rooms to hide in though they wouldn’t budge. It seemed that they were all locked.  
“What now?” I muttered, slightly panicked.  
“I don’t know just hide!” He said.  
“Oh so helpful.” I scoffed and quietly jogged towards the other rooms. “How far are they?”  
“They’ll be in your sight in less than ten seconds…” Came his reply.  
“Shit…” I muttered and straightened myself. “Quick. Aka, listen in and help me make a fake excuse for being here you’re good at this-” I said as I straightened my dress.  
“Got it. Let me go to the restroom so I don’t sound crazy.” She replied shortly after.  
I adjusted my dress some more, trying to appear as casual as possible. I walked around the hallway, my heels clicking against the floor to make myself noticeable. Make it seem as if I totally weren’t hiding this entire time. Finally, they came into sight.  
Sterling, among a couple others, walked down the hall seemingly making their way towards the elevator, probably to get to the main party. As soon as they noticed me, they slowed down and studied me carefully.  
“Excuse me ma’am, are you lost?” Sterling asked with such innocence, I wanted to punch him in the gut.  
“Uh- No.” I said, quietly tapping my comns to make sure they are on.  
“Tell him ‘I am currently a student learning about your energy efficient building designs and wanted to see it all for myself.’” Akane told me.  
“I am actually here to see your energy efficiency designs.” I decided to re-word it to make it sound like something I’d say, no offense Aka. You’re still amazing. “I am learning a lot about it, and thought I could give it a shot at this party while I had the chance.” I smiled innocently, trying not to appear nervous at all. I then extended my hand as if to shake it. “I am- Petal.” I slightly panicked, but oh well- not like he’d do anything about my name at the moment.  
“Petal?” He shook my hand and nodded respectfully. “Must’ve taken you quit some guts to get up here.” He let out a chuckle.  
“Oh it wasn’t hard at all.” I chuckled as well, running a hand through my hair. “But a curious mind never rests.”  
“I’d gladly show you my designs. Hopefully it’ll encourage you and others to take a big step in your life to create even better things.” He said with such innocence, such- bullshittery. It is taking every amount of control I have to not stab him with a pen. “Follow me. And men, feel free to go on without me. I will return shortly.” He said with a nod. The two men nodded in return and proceeded to walk towards the elevator.  
“So-... What inspired you to do it?” I asked.  
“Quick, repeat after me.” Aka quickly said. “Graduated both highschool and college early,” She began, as did I. “At age 24 already working with such advanced technology,-”  
“Well- it didn’t happen overnight.” He cut us off.  
“But-... my point- my point is that-” Aka stopped talking meaning I am on my own and that’s not good. I tapped my comns again, to make sure they were on before clearing my throat. “You’ve inspired so many. I don’t think you understand what honour it is to meet you.” I finished with a dry chuckle, looking down at the floor before he lead me into a room.  
“Sorry- comns cut off-” I heard Aka say, though it seemed like something was interrupting the comn connection.  
“Well, Miss Petal, I am glad you find me so inspiring. You just talking to me in this way makes me happy with what I did with my work.” He replied, leading me to a rather large computer.  
“Perfect- that is right where you need to go.” Fay told me. I grinned slightly, following close beside him.  
I scanned the computer for a place to plug in the hard drive, though it was in a place I couldn’t do so casually. I’d have to distract him. He began pouring two cups of some alcohol, handing me a glass before proceeding to the computer. He then glanced at my hand, a slight eyebrow raised.  
“Married?” He asked. I hummed in response. “Who’s the lucky man?”  
“Uh- woman.” I responded. “She’s a detective.” I nodded firmly, leaning against the counter as he turned on the computer.  
“Oh that must be interesting.”  
“Oh it is.” I chuckled slightly, glancing around the room.  
“I can try and distract him for you. Give me a thirty seconds.” I heard Fay say.  
“What about you?” He turned to face me, leaning against the wall beside the computer.  
“Hm?” I questioned. I was just barely paying attention to him before he asked that question.  
“What do you do?”  
“Oh-.. I am only a journalist. But I hope to further advance my studies into technology and the environment.” I said. He turned to his computer to put in the password before turning back to me.  
“And what inspired the change?” He asked.  
“Uh-.. You.” I said and then cleared my throat. Too cheesy. Hurry up Fay I am screwing things up.  
“Oh is that-” He began before he was cut off by someone speaking into his ear piece. “Oh? Now? I’ll be there in a moment.” He spoke into the com before looking back at me. “I will be back in just a moment, Petal. Duty calls.”  
“Oh take all the time you need. I will just wait for you.” I said. He gave me a slight suspicious look, looking me up and down before he turned to lock the computer once more and walked past me to leave the room.  
“If I don’t return I will send one of my men to escort you out and take your number, perhaps if we can’t now we can discuss this later?” He asked as he neared the door.  
“Sounds lovely.” I responded.  
“I am coming to you now, Rosa. We can’t risk anything. Hurry up.” I hear Alex say over the comns. Sterling gave me one last smile before turning and finally leaving the room, closing the door behind him.  
“Finally…” I mutter. “What’d you do Fay?”  
“Oh- the Mayor is definitely here. Here to uh- ask. Stuff.” Fay responded before laughing.  
“Well good enough. He’ll be distracted for a few minutes.” I shook my head, grinning.  
“Rosa- what building are you in- and what floor?” Alex asked.  
“Uh- the big one? Third floor?” I responded as I neared the computer, quickly plugging the flash drive in. I don’t have to do much but wait for Fay to tell me she got it all.  
“There are four big buildings, Rosa- be more specific?” He asked.  
“I don’t know. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” I said, shooting his concern away.  
“He’s coming back, Rosa.” Nero said.  
“We almost have all the data hold up.” Fay quickly said. I waited several moments, my eyes stuck on the door.  
“Rosa which building?”  
“The one in the middle.” Link answered for me. “I am coming now too. I am sure this won’t end well.”  
“Guys its-” I began muttering before I heard the door open. I leaned casually against the wall, covering the flash drive with my body. “Back so soon?”  
“Prank caller. Told us the Mayor is here.” Sterling scoffed angrily.  
“Oh how rude!” I said, lowering my wine glass slightly. Not like I was gonna drink it, can’t get drunk. Getting drunk is a nono.  
“Got it.” I hear Fay say. I quickly and casually took the flash drive, leaning away from the computer.  
“Back to the plans?” He asked, walking back to the computer and looking down at me suspiciously.  
“If it gets down to it, you run Rosa. That man is twice your size.” Alex said. I sighed heavily, leaning against the wall.  
He began logging into the computer once more, this time much slower.  
“So, Petal,” He began, looking straight at me. “Journalist you say?” I nodded in response. “Any of your works I could read online? I am truly interested. Or perhaps you have some on you?”  
Crap. I am screwed. I thought to myself.  
“Rosaleen Hadari.” He leaned casually against the wall. I shifted uncomfortably.  
“Play dumb!” Alex said.  
“What’s that.” I responded.  
“Not that dumb!”  
“You are that.” Sterling said. “And I know you despise my company. What do you want?”  
“I just-...” I had absolutely no idea what to say. “I want to know how you make this work.” I lied.  
“Or… What do you have already?”  
“That is none of your concern.” I raised my chin high, staring right at him.  
“I am almost there Rosa, don’t do anything dumb!” Link said. Just as Link spoke two men burst into the room, and neither of them were people I know.  
“Oh- there is no need for that-” I said, putting the wine glass gently down and slowly backing up towards the tall glass window just behind me.  
“Surrender what you took, Rosaleen.” He said, slowly walking in front of me, his men on either side of him. I quickly took out a small gun from my thigh strap, pointing it at Sterling, though he only chuckled. “I did my research on you. I know you won’t shoot.”  
“The hell I will.” I responded, glaring at him.  
“Oh?” He rose a slight eyebrow.  
“I am coming close Rosa don’t do anything stupid!” Link said once more.  
“Ah screw it.” I threw the gun as hard as I can into Sterling's face before turning and jumping out the window, shattering the glass.  
“Rosa you idiot!” I hear Alex say over the comns as I fell straight into a pool of water. I quickly swam to the top to take a deep breath, looking to the side only to see Alex face palming.  
“Are- are you serious?” He held his hand out to help me out of the water. I took his hand and as I climbed out of the water I took off my heels. Can’t run in those.  
“I knew there was water here.” I said as I stood, and we all began jogging away.  
“You know- you’re supposed to shoot guns- Rosa- not throw them.” Link said over the comns between deep breaths. He was probably running away as well.  
“I panicked!” I complained as Alex led me between the buildings. “Everyone else leaving?” I asked just to be sure.  
“Yup! Free and I are already in the Neon’s car.” Aka responded.  
“Neon- whats Neon doing here?!” Alex questioned just as we turned away from the buildings.  
“Wasn’t he on vacation or something?” I asked.  
“Yeah but I heard you guys are stealing boats so I am coming.” Neon responded. “Now a better question to ask- why is Rosa running barefoot?”  
“Because screw shoes!” I responded just as I noticed them pulling over beside us. Alex quickly helped me into the car before entering himself and Neon sped away.  
“So, I hear you threw a gun into Sterling's face.” Neon began.  
“Screw off Neon, I panicked!”  
“We need to teach her to fight.” Link said over the comns. “I have the rest. Meet you all at HQ, make sure we’re not being followed.”  
“Yeah yeah yeah, Sterling’s gonna try and catch us.” Neon said.  
“This is going to be interesting. Hurry up. I am interested.” Aka said.  
“We’re gonna steal boats!” I said excitedly.  
“Seriously, Rosa, if you wanted a boat I could’ve just bought you one.” Link said with a scoff.  
“Screw you too Link.” Came my almost immediate response.  
Now, I guess I never explained why I want these boats so badly.  
So, we recycle things. Our environment very obviously can’t take all this plastic. Because of all the plastic we already threw away, our world is dying so we recycle to save it.  
But, you see, our country, the good ole’ United States of America is shipping almost half that plastic we recycled into poor countries like Thailand, Malaysia, and Vietnam. Their environment can’t take the plastic either.  
My group and I have volunteered in countless missions to help clean all that up. We explore world-wide to help anyway we can. And we’re sick of cleaning up after all this shit.  
So we’re stealing it.  
We’re using it to make more recyclable stuff.  
We’re selling it.  
And we’re sending most of the money we make to the countries who need it.  
Oh and, yes, I really really really want a boat.  
“Alright listen up folks, the ships are leaving tonight. Seven total, we can split up, two people per ship, and get others from the guild to help. But we’ll have to meet at the docks now, we need to take these ships before it’s too late.” Fay told us. “Nero and I will stay here and help you guys get in, so choose your partners.”  
“Rosa should stay with you guys too.” Link said. “No offense-”  
“But-... Boats-...” I began pouting, folding my arms over my chest. “Plus, I need to hack the mainframe to disable the tracking system on these boats so I am coming.”  
“Who’s teaming up with you?” Neon asked.  
“Whoever wants to?” I said with a slight shrug. I didn’t care who came.  
“I called dibs. But don’t die. If you die then your wife kills me. Then my wife kills your wife. Then your kid kills my wife. So on and so forth.” Alex said. “You know the drill.”  
“Then your kid kills my kid. Then my sister kills your kid.” I continued.  
“Wow. You guys are literally idiots.” Nero told us.  
“Look who’s talking.” Free said.  
“You’re an idiot.” Neon said.  
“Hey guys-” Akane began, though she was cut off.  
“No I am not-” Free partially yelled. I looked at Aka, and then at what she was trying to warn us about.  
“Shut up!” I yelled, pointing at the group of cars with Sterling's company name on them nearing us.  
“I have a plan!” Aka said, took a gun from the cup holder, (Seriously, Neon?) And quickly opened the window.  
“Aka-!” Neon said just as she jumped out, landing right on top of one of Sterlings cars. She then quickly kicked one of the windows in, hitting the man driving it. She opened the door, pushing the man out before shooting the other. Finally, she drove that car into another before jumping out and landing on top of another one of Sterlings cars, all the while we just watched in awe.  
“There! Two down, three to go!” She said like it was nothing. She then shot twice into the car she was standing on before jumping back onto our car and sliding inside. “The rest will be easy to deal with.”  
“My god Aka- please- train me-.” I said. She laughed and patted my head.  
“You- you’re kinda helpless. But don’t worry, I’ll help.”  
“Wow. Thanks.” I said sarcastically as Alex began shooting at the other car.  
“Get down!” Alex said. I quicky ducked my head just as a bullet passed where my head was only seconds ago.  
“Wait- guys! He doesn’t have the cops involved-!” Neon pointed out. “Why aren’t there cops?!”  
“It’s because he’s hiding something! He doesn’t want the cops knowing something, Fay, figure it out fast!”  
“On it!” Came her almost immediate response.  
“If we figure it out we can take down Sterling and steal boats! Win win!” Free said, just as he shot down the driver of the car next to us.  
“No shit Sherlock!” I said, still keeping my head down.  
“Fuck you Watson!” Free responded.  
“Just hurry up and get us out of here!” Alex yelled to Neon.  
“We can’t, they are going to follow us until they have what they want!” Neon responded.  
“He’s right Alex-” Link said over the comns. “There are a bunch after me too we need a new plan!”  
“Oh oh I have a plan!” I perked up slightly.  
“Your plans always end up in you being dead, Rosa, so it’s going to be a no.” Alex said as he put his gun down and grabbed another.  
“But- It’s a plan-” I said. “And a good one. Listen- Imma do my plan-”  
“No.” Came literally everyone's response.  
I decided to do my plan anyways.  
“Stop the car now!” I demanded, and Neon hit the breaks.  
“Why?!” He looked back at me. Listen, I am not as badass as Akane. I can’t do stuff. I can do computer stuff. I can kick everyone's ass in a video game. But I can’t jump out without probably shattering my spine.  
“Because- Bye.” I quickly opened the car door, jumping out and closing it once again. “I have a plan! Keep going.” I signalled for him to continue driving.  
“Rosa get back in the car now.” Link demanded.  
“I have a plan!” I began running in the opposite direction, making my way towards one of Sterlings cars.  
“She’s still barefoot-...” I hear Neon say after a long, annoyed sigh.  
“Fay, you got anything?!” I asked, making my way back towards Sterlings HQ.  
“Yup! So according to both the information you got and several hater theories, Sterlings building is partially a grave yard. First off, he pays tons of his workers less money than a Walmart Employee makes, second, he gives them dangerous ass jobs. I mean like, fifteen deaths in one week? And looks to me its from radiation exposure. He’s not doing this alone either. Someone is cleaning up his dirty work. Otherwise the cops would’ve shut him down long ago.” Fay responded.  
“Thank you! Now time to kick his ass without actually kicking his ass!” I came to a sudden stop as one of Sterling’s cars swivvered onto the sidewalk and stopped right in front of me. A couple men and a women then jumped out of the car, pointing their guns at me.  
“Rosa get back here!” I hear Link yell over the comns.  
“Nope!” I responded, jogging right towards the cars. “Sup biotch. Where’s Sterling?”  
“You need better threats…” Aka told me.  
“Not here? Fine. Why don’t you leave him a little message from me. Tell him I already know everything. I know all that he’s done, and all the lives he took. If he doesn’t screw off in one minute it’ll be all over the web.” I threatened, folding my arms over my chest. The women standing only a few feet from me pressed her ear piece.  
“Sir, you hearing this?” She asked. I didn’t hear his response. Obviously-. “There is no way you already got all that data from the flash drive on a computer so quickly. So stop your bluffing.”  
“Fay?” I asked, pressing my comn.  
“Yup. Got it.” Fay responded.  
“You might wanna try again because we’re only a button away from ruining him.” I said. She did not like the response I gave. Only seconds before she pulled the trigger a car came between us, knocking her and the other two men off their feet. “Oh hey Link.” I said, looking up at the driver.  
“Get in.” He demanded. I picked up the gun that women dropped and quickly got into the car.  
“To the docks! Fay, don’t press the button until I say so.” I said, closing the car window as Link sped towards the docks right after Neon.  
“Uh… some- slight technical difficulties.” Fay responded.  
“What kinda difficulties?” I asked.  
“Ah yes, hello Rosaleen.” I heard Sterling say. I froze for several moments before signalling Link to hand me his laptop.  
“Oh. Sterling. Miss me?” I asked, quickly logging in and pugging in the flash drive into the laptop. I just need to stall him. I heard several grunts, as if he were fighting someone. And from the sounds of it, it was likely Nero. “Nero, back down-” I commanded, just as I began downloading all the information from the flash drive to the computer.  
“Atta girl.” Sterling said.  
“Oh screw you. Leave my people alone. Now.” I said, though the information was going to take ages to download. Stupid Link and his slow ass computer.  
“Leave my information alone, and I won’t harm them.” He responded.  
“Sounds like you already did, though.”  
“Perhaps. But I won’t do anything more.”  
“Well- what is the point in all this, eh?” I still had no idea what to say so I will proceed to ask random questions until this works.  
“Stop stalling.” he said. Never mind my plan will not work.  
“I am only minutes away from uploading all your information online.” I said just as the downloading neared an end. “You think we wouldn’t have a backup plan? You’re a failure, Sterling, leave my people alone, or I press the button.”  
“Oh? And how do I know you’re not bluffing?” He asked.  
“Fay, Nero, you two good?” I asked.  
“Yeah. We’re fine.” Nero responded.  
“Good. Computers still on?”  
“Yes, why?” Sterling asked.  
“Oh. You’ll see.” I quickly took out my phone and took a picture of the laptop, sending the screenshot to Fay’s computer. I assumed Sterling’s silence meant it worked. “Now back away. You can’t stop this one.” He remained silent.  
“He’s leaving.” Fay told me.  
“Make sure they all do, then re-locate at the backup base.” I told her.  
“Got it. Nero, initat black out!” Fay said.  
“I don’t know what that is!” He responded.  
“We’re relocating!”  
“Got it!”  
“We close to the docks yet?” I asked Link.  
“Yeah, what are you gonna do?” He asked just as he pulled into the parking lot.  
“Hack the mainframe. Send the seven people who are driving the boats him, stealing their IDs and access, and giving it to seven of us. Disable the tracking devices, edit the footage and make it seem like the boats uh-... went the wrong way because they are idiots and disappeared into the Bermuda triangle. Lots of boats disappear there.”  
“Oh oh I got the footage part! Just send me the access.” Fay said.  
“And I am sending everyone their makeshift IDs now. I just need to turn off the boat trackers manually.” I said, took the laptop, and jumped out of the car, Link following behind me. “Wait.” I suddenly stopped, turning to face Link. “Get us inside?”  
“Got it.” He stopped in front of the security room door and simply kicked it down, and shot one of the guards. I quickly ducke between them to avoid being hit and ran towards the computer. I put the laptop down before I was tackled to the ground. I quickly kneed the guard in the gut just as he landed a hard punch across my face. It wasn’t long before Link finally shot the guard on me, and I pushed him off.  
“Ow.” I complained, rubbing my face.  
“Ames is gonna kill ya.” Link said, though I shushed him.  
“Everyone else at the docks?” I asked through the comns. Everyone responded with something along the lines of ‘here’ and ‘almost’ just as Fay and Nero finally came into the room.  
“I’ll deal with the bodies, you three get to work.” Link said as he began dragging the guards bodies out.  
“Fay, you deal with all the footage, Nero, you watch everyone and make sure no more guards are around, and I will disable the tracking and send everyone their IDs.” I said and we all got to work.  
It took us roughly four hours to finish everything. I had to print everyone's IDs and run around the docks to give it to them (This time with Fays shoes.) We made it seem as if the boats left in the wrong way only to disappear out of sight, we edited the footage to make it seem like an everyday thing, we got the boats and the others are taking them to our base now. We erased all our tracks, making it seem like we were never here.  
No we did not kill the guards either, though with all the footage and evidence gone no one would believe them.  
We made sure we left everything the way it was, now what’s left is to deal with Sterling.  
“Shouldn’t you get home? Your wife is going to be home soon.” Link reminded me as he opened the fridge. We were currently in our now new base, and the boats far away from everywhere for now.  
“Shit- Yoshiko’s home alone too- shit-” I quickly closed my computer and hid it in my backpack. “Update me if anything changes, imma just get us take out. She likes Chinese.”  
“Give me my shoes back!” Fay complained.  
“These are mine until tomorrow. I’ll give them back I promise!” I said, making my way towards the exit.  
“Hey Rosa! Good luck.” Aka said.  
“You too, text me if anything changes. I called dibs on picking first boat.”  
“I called second!” Nero quickly said, running past and ahead of me and straight out the exit.  
“Idiot.” I scoffed and walked out. I then quickly made my way towards the car, getting in the driver's seat and putting on my seatbelt before my phone began ringing. I inhaled deeply before answering. “Pumpkin! Sorry I got stuck in traffic, its crazy back here.” I said, turning on the car and backing out of the parking lot.  
“Its alright Mon Cheri. Just drive safe, will you?” Amelie replied after a long, heavy sigh.  
“I will. Of course. How was work?” I asked.  
“Ah, lets see, a group of idiots hacked into Sterling's information, apparently threatened to upload it all unless he left them alone, and now seven ships just mysteriously went missing with five absolutely confused guards who have no idea what happened. Today was exhausting.” She replied.  
“Oh my. Well- You gotta agree- Sterling is kinda an idiot.” I said with a chuckle.  
“Obviously. Which is why I assigned myself off this case. He can deal with his own issues. He only turns to us at the dumbest of times. Hell, I might assign myself off the missing boats case, too. They were shipping the things we recycled to poor countries, and not in a nice way. Can you believe that?”  
“Oh my god, seriously?” I decided to continue pretending I was totally not a part of this whole thing, though I knew she was suspicious. “Well, I have a newfound respect for the people who took these boats.”  
“I do to, to be honest. My question is, what will they do with it?”  
“Hm. Who knows at this point.” I ran a hand through my hair.  
“Oh and, I found these shoes outside of Sterlings building. They look just like the ones you wore just the other night.” She said. I froze, quickly texting Link.  
“Huh. I lost those.” I chuckled nervously.  
“You coming home?” She asked.  
“On my way now… I am in trouble- Aren’t I?”  
“Oh big time.”


End file.
